


Snake in the Fox's Den

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asuka doesn't listen, Bullying, Carmella tries to offer advice, Dark, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racial Slur, Rando continues to be a creep, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Trouble, hints of traumatic past, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: On her journey through the winding bowels of the arena, she passed Carmella."Where are you going with such a purpose?" she asked."To talk to Orton," Asuka said without pausing her stride."Wait!" the other woman grabbed her arm."Stay out of my way!" Asuka growled. She wrenched her arm free, storming off before Carmella could say anything more or try to stop her. Carmella called after her, but she ignored her.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Snake in the Fox's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update to this series but last month was super busy for me and got away from me. I wanna say thanks again to those who have supported this series, and hope you enjoy the update (also be sure to check my profile page to for the series list so that you're reading the fics in order and because some fics aren't posted here).
> 
> Translations: Kansai-ben - The Japanese name for Asuka's Osaka dialect.
> 
> Regular text in quotes=Spoken Japanese  
> Italic text in quotes=Spoken English  
> Italic text outside of quotes=Main character's thoughts  
> Bold text in or out of quotes=Emphasis on words

"What is Orton up to?" Asuka commented to herself.

She watched from a flat-screen in the back as Randy once more made Shinsuke's victory short-lived, the camera focusing on the tattooed man's third assault on Jeff Hardy. The third consecutive time the third generation wrestler had made an appearance after her boyfriend's match.

Asuka had asked Shinsuke if creative made Randy's role in his storyline apparent. Shinsuke told her no. He was just as baffled by the other man's involvement as she was.

And by the third week, Shinsuke was looking quite annoyed every time Randy's music hit.

" _What about Orton?"_ Carmella asked from nearby as she stretched, hearing The Viper's name on Asuka's lips.

" _What is Orton doing?"_ Asuka repeated in English, gesturing to the screen.

Carmella straightened and peered up at the screen. _"My guess? I think he's trying to drive a wedge between you and Shinsuke."_

" _Why would he do that?"_ Asuka became perplexed.

" _He's got a thing for you,"_ The SmackDown Women's Champion replied matter of factly.

Asuka looked at Carmella, her jaw dropping incredulously. _"What?"_

" _I said he's got a thing for you,"_ Carmella said, beginning to preen. _"I can see it, the same way I could see you and Shinsuke had a thing for each other and why I spent weeks flirting with Shinsuke in hopes you'd get pissed off and say, "That's my man!" and for you both to come out of hiding. So Randy would quit staring at you."_

" _You are crazy,"_ Asuka referred to both the notion that Randy liked her as well as Carmella's scheme involving her and Shinsuke. She never felt Orton's eyes on her before.

_"Whatever, I had your relationship with Shinsuke pegged well before anyone else. That's why I won so much money on that bet. 'Mella really is money~"_

Asuka hmphed. _"I'll just go talk to Orton then."_

" _Now_ _ **that's**_ _crazy!"_ Carmella gasped, eyes widening.

Asuka felt Shinsuke's presence behind her well in advance to him wrapping his arms around her waist. _"What is crazy?"_ he asked, stooping low to rest his chin on Asuka's shoulder.

" _She wants to talk to Randy,"_ Carmella ratted her out with an accusing finger.

" _Why,_ Asuka?" Shinsuke turned Asuka so she faced him, hands on her shoulders. A crease of confusion and discontent pinched his brow.

" _I want to know why he is coming out, interrupting you."_ Asuka looked up at him, squaring her shoulders.

" _I'm sure it is not personal,"_ Shinsuke sighed. _"No need to go to him."_

" _I'm with your squeeze,_ Asuka _. Don't complicate things that don't need complicating,"_ Carmella advised.

" _Yes, listen to your friend,"_ Shinsuke agreed after giving Carmella a strange look at her using the word "squeeze". He then kissed Asuka's temple.

" _Carmella is not my friend…"_ Asuka grumbled.

" _Really?"_ The blonde looked offended, _"We were practically sharing the same man on that day on the beach."_ She fluttered her lashes at Shinsuke and he sheepishly rubbed his neck in reaction, laughing nervously. _"I think that makes us friends."_

A spike of irritation licked Asuka's veins. "I'm going to kick your scrawny ass!" she shouted, Kansai-ben thick.

Shinsuke grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from lunging at Carmella. "Now, now, cool it, Asuka," he whispered playfully in her ear. "Save it for the ring."

" _You two are so cute~"_ Carmella cooed smugly. _"Love the short and tall and dynamic."_

The trio then sobered as Randy sauntered by, cold stare pinning them all down as he passed. A chill went through Asuka, using her vertebrae as a staircase. Behind her, Shinsuke's body tensed. Carmella averted her eyes and stepped well out of the tattooed man's way.

When Randy had gone, Carmella shivered openly. _"God, he gives me the creeps…"_

"Still think it isn't personal, Shinsuke?" Asuka craned her head to look up at her boyfriend and directed her question in Japanese.

"I don't know…" Shinsuke eyed the direction Randy went. "Just don't approach him about this." His arms held her just a little closer.

* * *

Of course, Asuka couldn't leave well enough alone. It wasn't really in her nature to do so.

At a house show a night later, Randy made a repeat performance of interjecting himself into Shinsuke's match with Jeff Hardy. Asuka waited for a moment when Shinsuke was occupied with Kenta and Sin Cara to slip away and seek out Randy.

On her journey through the winding bowels of the arena, she passed Carmella.

" _Where are you going with such a purpose?"_ she asked.

 _"To talk to Orton,"_ Asuka said without pausing her stride.

" _Wait!"_ the other woman grabbed her arm.

" _Stay out of my way!"_ Asuka growled. She wrenched her arm free, storming off before Carmella could say anything more or try to stop her. Carmella called after her, but she ignored her.

Eventually, after a long search, Asuka found Randy in a private locker room. He was seated on a bench, untaping his hands. Her lip curled in disgust as she surveyed his lone quarters for the evening. _Of course he gets his own dressing room…_

" _Hey!"_ she called, grabbing Randy's attention. He looked up but didn't stop unwinding his tape. His movements were slow and calculated, like a reptile's. Asuka didn't let it faze her. When he said nothing, she stomped over the threshold of the room, getting into his space. _"What are you doing?"_

" _What does it look like?"_ he retorted, a dangerous playfulness gleaming in his snake-like stare. _"I'm getting changed."_

" _Idiot! I mean with Shinsuke,"_ she shot back venomously.

" _Oh, that?"_ Randy smirked and stood, towering over her a few inches more than Shinsuke's height. _"Clever girl. Yes, I secretly asked for this storyline so I could steal your boyfriend's thunder, turn his title reign into a joke."_

Asuka's nostrils flared with rage. _I knew he was up to something…"Why are you doing this?"_

" _Well…"_ He drawled, cracking his neck. _"Partly because it amuses me greatly."_

Randy stepped closer to her, close enough she could smell his sweat. Unlike the effect Shinsuke's post-match scent had on her, Orton's repelled her. It wasn't as if his odor was disgusting, rather it felt wrong having it so close to her. _Don't waver,_ she told herself.

However, though her face remained a mask of seething fury, she unconsciously allowed him to crowd her until her back hit the concrete wall behind her. Randy continued to advance until his nose nearly brushed hers. A flicker of uncertainty caused Asuka's heart to skip a beat but she refused to let him see an ounce of vulnerability.

" _But mostly because…"_ he tilted his head to the side, clearly sniffing her hair. _"I've got an itch I need to scratch. And that itch would be you."_

 _Carmella was right…_ Asuka felt sick to her stomach. Yet she pushed on, voice even as could be. _"Why me? You are married."_

" _You don't remember?"_ Randy asked. _" 'Cause I remember you showing up at my hotel room one night, in a cute little bikini. Asked me for a glass of water."_ He bared his teeth, the tendons in his neck standing out in stark relief. _"And for the_ _ **life**_ _of me, I haven't been able to stop fantasizing about you. Let's be honest, I think you want me too."_

She stared blankly at him for a few moments, scanning her memories to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Then it hit her. Months ago, a girls' night. Swimming, drinking, a game of truth or dare. A dare to ask for water two doors down. Her coming back embarrassed and angry.

Despite his dominant position and the unease curling inside her, Asuka burst out laughing in his face. _"Me? Want you? I was drunk! It was a dare! Why would I want you?"_

Randy's jaw tightened minutely. Then he grinned. _"Maybe because Shinsuke just can't cut it."_

" _Shinsuke can cut fine,"_ she tossed back. _"I_ _ **don't**_ _want you."_

" _Then I guess you don't mind your little boyfriend's career getting buried,"_ he shrugged, putting some space between them.

" _Leave Shinsuke alone!"_ She yelled, fighting her revulsion of the man to get right back into his face.

" _Can't,"_ he retorted proudly. _"Vince already okayed it long ago. But I can maybe change his mind…if you do a little favor for me."_

Against her better judgment, Asuka asked, _"What favor?"_

Randy leaned in once more, blue eyes glittering. _"Fuck me and I'll make everything alright, in more ways than one_."

Face reddening with wrath and abhorrence for the man before her, she glared daggers at him. _"No,"_ she answered firmly. _"You should be ashamed. Cheating on your wife."_

" _Aw c'mon, Asuka. No one needs to know."_ he chuckled darkly. One of his hands came up and touched her cheek, a mockery of a lover's caress that made her skin crawl. _"I'll even sweeten the deal. I could put a bug in the right people's ear and you would be SmackDown Women's Champion within a matter of weeks."_

" _I said_ _ **no**_ _,"_ she said without hesitation, her resoluteness intact. It took everything in her willpower to keep from trembling, to appear fierce and unafraid.

Randy's eyes widened in apparent disbelief, face contorting into a snarl of gritted teeth. It seemed he wasn't used to being told no. Randy's hand tightened on her cheek.

" _L-Let go!"_ Asuka pried at his hand. But it wouldn't budge. In fact, her plea only seemed to make him grip her harder, just beyond the point of discomfort.

Suddenly Randy's face faded away, features becoming that of a man who haunted her past. She began to thrash violently against him then. **"Let me go!"** she cried savagely in her own tongue.

When he didn't release her, Asuka resorted to pure jungle instinct.

Kill or be killed.

Her teeth sank brutally into the meat of his palm until she tasted the metallic tang of blood.

A male scream of agony rang in her ears.

And yet she locked her jaws down like a fighting dog.

Another male shout. A second presence rushed to her side – one that she was very accustomed to.

An additional set of hands came into play, easing her mouth open. Soothing words tinged with some other emotion were uttered towards her amongst the curses and grunts of her attacker.

These gentle hands and familiar voice leeched the fight out of her and she released the mouthful of flesh.

She leaned heavily against the wall, threatening to slide down it – maybe even faint. Copper lingered heavily on her tongue.

Her heart thundered strongly in her chest and loud in her ears, muffling the furious voices beyond to a dull roar.

Eyes that were previously blurred with fear and bitter rage slowly cleared, dissipating like a fog. Randy was Randy again. The wraith of by-gone days gone. And Shinsuke stood there now, a wall between her and Randy. Her boyfriend was still clad in his red and black wrestling pants. Spittle flew from both men as they yelled. They looked to be on the verge of a physical altercation.

Finally, she could make out the words being exchanged.

" _You're little girlfriend started all this shit!"_ Randy frothed from the mouth, clutching his bloody hand. _"Keep her on a goddamn leash!"_

 _"Doesn't matter, Vince and Hunter will hear of this,"_ Shinsuke growled menacingly.

Randy laughed cynically through the pain. _"Go ahead. See who they believe. A third-generation megastar or a couple of Japs. I'll get you two fired. This isn't my first rodeo."_

Shinsuke stiffened at the slur and closed the remaining space between them. His hands twitched as though to throw a few punches, but he chose instead to get in the other man's face. Somehow his tone became even more threatening. _"Come near Asuka again…I_ _ **will**_ _be fired,_ _ **arrested**_ _. Doesn't matter to me. I'll retire you early…_ _ **permanently**_ _."_

Asuka could only watch, breathing hard, hand to her cheek. She had never seen Shinsuke so angry, so frightening.

The snake balked minutely but she caught it. He then tried to recover, to use his two-inch height difference over Shinsuke to intimidate him. But Shinsuke stood unyielding, muscles in his back taut, fists clenched.

The stalemate went on for what seemed to Asuka a small eternity. In the end, Randy was the first to back away. Glacial eyes scowling hard to hide the wounded pride of a petulant child. Shinsuke stayed rooted to his spot for a few more moments before slowly stepped towards her. His sharp gaze remained trained on Randy's and he never gave the other man his back.

Asuka immediately pressed herself into Shinsuke's side as his arm moved around her shoulder.

"It's okay," he told her softly, his eyes still trained on Randy though. Carefully he backed them out of the locker room, not letting his guard down until they had turned a corner.

Asuka felt all but numb. Her feet stumbled beneath her as though she were sleepwalking. Shinsuke pulled her closer, steadying her and continuing to whisper reassurances. He was her only anchor to reality at the moment.

"Don't worry, I got you." His hand shifted down to her waist to better stabilize her. At some point, they came across a restroom. Shinsuke gingerly led her in, saying "We should get you cleaned up."

Once inside the tiled room, he began running some cold water. "Are you okay?" he asked as he wetted some paper towels. "What did he do to you?"

She bobbed her head. It was hard to find her voice. At that time, Shinsuke moved in with the towel, lightly dabbing around her mouth. She blinked down at his hand curiously as it worked.

"You have blood on your face," he clarified, sensing the question on her lips.

Asuka nodded again silently. When the task was nearly finished, she managed to pry words from her mouth. "I went looking for Orton."

"I know," Shinsuke said, using another paper towel to pat her face dry. "Carmella told me. I told you not to approach him." His eyes caught hers, holding them. Their dark depths no longer held anger, but trepidation.

Her eyes lowered and she bit her lip. "I didn't like what he was doing to you…"

"So you thought going in alone would solve things?" Shinsuke shook his head slowly, hand hovering over her tender cheek. "He left a mark on you…" his voice lowered again, a hint of danger mixed in. "How did it come to that?"

"I accused him of trying to sabotage your career," Asuka continued her account, all the emotions of the past ten minutes crashing over her again. "And he flat out admitted to it…"

Shinsuke's eyes squinted in bewilderment. "What was his motive?"

"Me."

"You?" He seemed even more puzzled.

She nodded again, fidgeting with her hands. She told him about the game of truth or dare played several weeks back, her ending up knocking on Randy's door. "Orton said he's wanted me ever since."

Shinsuke looked at the tiled floor. His large hands slicked back his hair, artist fingers worrying through the wavy ebony locks. He blew out a slow breath then met her gaze. Asuka saw pronounced concern swimming in those orbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice sounded more scared than jealous, though very subtle envy was present.

It threw her for a loop. Most men would dissolve into a possessive fury over what she just said.

"I honestly didn't think it affected him that much at the time. I was tipsy and I just forgot all about it." She knotted her fingers together, still feeling a little anxious. "He…he said he would only stop messing with you if I slept with him. Even offered to put in a word to get me into the position of holding the title."

At that, Shinsuke fell silent. However, a whole slew of emotions swirled around in his eyes. He walked with leaden feet over to the sink, bracing his arms on it as though he might fall over. Asuka stared at his unguarded expression of vulnerability through the mirror; dread filling her heart.

"I refused him of course! You're the only one I want," she said in a panic, throwing her arms around his torso.

Shinsuke trembled in her arms, back quivering against her cheek. Asuka kissed him between the shoulder blades hoping to soothe him. Tears trickled down her face, some splattering on his skin.

"He touched my cheek," Asuka went on. "But when I told him no…he…h-he tightened his g-grip…w-wouldn't l-let go…s-so I…bit him…" She felt every muscle in his body tense like a coil. "I'm so sorry…I-I should have listened to you…"

For a while they stood in that position, all but motionless and silent. Asuka felt a heaviness settling in her chest, bringing jagged fear to her heart. _I've made a grave mistake…_

Then Shinsuke turned in her arms. She saw how disheveled he looked, his own eyes were misty. Her heart lurched at the sight. Large hands cupped her face and he leaned in, gently bringing them forehead-to-forehead.

"I should have listened to you too, that Orton could have been scheming. Should have taken your intuition more seriously. For that I am sorry."

Asuka tilted her head and brushed his lips with hers. "Forgiven."

He breathed her in and pecked her lips in return. "Forgiven."

Some of the weight on her shoulders lifted as he enfolded her within his arms, held her close. One thing still bugged her though.

"Think he would go to Vince and lie about what happened if we reported him?" she questioned hesitantly.

"I think he was all bluster," Shinsuke replied with confidence, but beneath it, she sensed an uncertainty. "We could take a picture of your face for further proof.

"Let's just…not say anything…" Asuka hugged herself. Memories of past trauma reminding her of the last time she went to authority figures with an issue. "I don't trust Vince…he and Randy…they seem close…"

"So you're saying we should just let him get away with what he did to you?" Shinsuke became flabbergasted.

"I'm saying there might be forces against us if we do…" she wrung her hands.

"Fuck those forces," The fire returned to his eyes.

"Please, Shinsuke…" She took his hands in hers, trying to calm him down. "W-We can deal with this in other ways. Okay?"

Shinsuke screwed his eyes shut, another long exhale gusting through his nose. "Fine...so long as he stays away from you."

"Thank you," she breathed, a faint smile of gratitude pulling at her mouth. She then started outlining her plan.

* * *

Asuka jerked up in bed, beads of perspiration and tears rolling down her face.

_No…Not again…_

She'd had a nightmare, so real in its cruelty that a scream had been on her tongue, choked off at the last moment.

"Niji?" Shinsuke said in a bleary voice. He sat up beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Gods, you're soaked with sweat…Another nightmare?"

Asuka nodded without a sound. Shinsuke stroked her arm then stood and made his way to the hotel restroom.

They had decided not to tell anyone outside of Carmella, who stuck to Asuka like glue when Shinsuke could not be around. With an extra pair of eyes around, Randy seemed to think twice about any more advances. The tattooed man gave her a wide berth when he had no choice to be in the same vicinity as her.

He butted in on Shinsuke's match one last time a week later. Her boyfriend watched on as Jeff Hardy was attacked per usual. Then Randy turned to Shinsuke as if daring him to interfere. Shinsuke merely grinned like a barely contained maniac, stepping up to his larger enemy. They had a short stare down before Shinsuke conceded the ring to Randy. Since then Randy left them both well enough alone.

But that had not stopped the nightmares from plaguing her on an almost nightly basis since he put his hands on her. Shinsuke took to spending the night at her place or her at his. Even so, his presence beside her wasn't much of a balm.

Shinsuke returned with a cool washcloth. He dabbed her forehead and face before placing the cloth around her neck. Asuka plastered herself against his body seeking solace in his warmth and comfort.

"Orton's not going to bother us again." Shinsuke drew calming patterns on her back, circles, squares, and geometric shapes that made no sense. "I won't let him. I promise."

 _But Orton isn't the one in my nightmares,_ Asuka wanted to say, but she remained mute, as though physically unable to disclose the truth. Guilty of her weakness, she thrust her face into his neck and tried not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Randy isn't that bad of a guy but he also seems like he could be a bit of a douche, and with all his getting out of suspensions and stuff, I feel he is the perfect villain for this. Also I just personally don't care for him. 
> 
> Not necessarily fic related, but last month I became a part of Shinsuke's private fanclub (or Online Salon). It's just under a month old, but the content there is awesome and members get to see a more personal side of Shinsuke. It's great and worth the membership fee! If anyone is interested in knowing more about the fanclub, here is a an overview of the group provided by the man himself: https://twitter.com/ShinsukeN/status/1312230959631269888  
> I also got the opportunity to have a virtual meet and greet with Asuka! I showed her the doll of her I made for her birthday and just told her how much I admired her and thought she has been doing a good job as RAW Women's Champion. She was so sweet and seemed to really enjoy seeing the doll! If anyone is interested in the doll: https://stubzs87.tumblr.com/post/630903275703730176/reblogging-from-my-art-account  
> Or watching the meet and greet: https://stubzs87.tumblr.com/post/630903786923261952/also-reblogging-from-my-art-account
> 
> Again hope this update was enjoyable~


End file.
